fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
KiraKira Pretty Cure Let's go! DASH Miracle!
is the opening of the All Stars movie Pretty Cure All Stars Enchanted: Ashita no kibō!, perfomed by Sakura Ayane. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Kirakira! Rara! GoGo! Me ni mirai wa kirakira pikapika Hoshi no hikari de tsunagu, te ni chikara Rettsu go! Purikyua Dash mirakuru! Atsumaru, tomo ya tomo Karafuruna sekai ni aratana yorokobi wo mitsukeru. Hikari to yami wa ī tomodachi ni naru Bokura to issho ni hi wo iwau! Min'na ga koko ni iru, subarashī ne, kokoro de kanjiru nda Te to te wa, aratana bōken ga hajimaru! Pawafuruna majikaru, kokoro no subete no chikara! Min'na to tomo ni kirari pikari Hikari no yoru de Sora ni reinbō Bokura wa tobu chō de Mugen no sekaijū tori to! Me ni mirai wa kirakira pikapika Hoshi no hikari de tsunagu, te ni chikara Pawā; pawafuru! Super mirakuru Go! Come on! Daishūgō! Sen hoka to tomo ni kirakira hoshi Umi wo saku ni chīsana hana Chikyū ōkina ki ni hitotsu no ha Zettai hitori janai, itsumo tomodachi to! Itsumo issho ni! Kirakira pikapika, zutto kirakira Anata no me ni mirai, watashi no me ni! Kirakira! Rara! GoGo! Me ni mirai wa kirakira pikapika Hoshi no hikari de tsunagu, te ni chikara Rettsu go! Purikyua Dash mirakuru! Sharara! Rara! Shara kirakira! Rara! GoGo! Pikapika Purikyua rettsu go! DASH mirakuru!! |-|Japanese= キラキラ！ララ！GoGo！ 瞳（め）に未来は　キラキラピカピカ 星の光で繋ぐ、手に力 レッツgo！プリキュアDashミラクル！ 集まる、友や友 カラフルな世界に新たな喜びを見つける。 光と闇はいい友達になる 僕らと一緒に日を祝う！ みんながここにいる、素晴らしいね、心で感じるんだ 手と手は、新たな冒険が始まる！ パワフルなマジカル、心のすべての力！ みんなとともにキラリピカリ 光の夜で 空にレインボー 僕らは飛ぶ日の蝶で 無限の世界中　鳥と！ 瞳（め）に未来は　キラキラピカピカ 星の光で繋ぐ、手に力 パワー；パワフル！SuperミラクルGo！ Come on！大集合！ 千他とともにキラキラ星 海を咲くに小さな花 地球大きな木に一つの葉 絶対一人じゃない、いつも友だちと！ いつも一緒に! キラキラピカピカ、ずっとキラキラ あなたの瞳（め）に未来、私の瞳（め）に！ キラキラ！ララ！GoGo！ 瞳（め）に未来は　キラキラピカピカ 星の光で繋ぐ、手に力 レッツgo！プリキュアDashミラクル！ シャララ！ララ！ シャラキラキラ！ララ！GoGo！ ピカピカプリキュアレッツgo！ DASHミラクル！！ |-|Translation= Sparkling! Lala! GoGo! Glittering and sparkling the future in our eyes The power in our hands, connected by the star of light! Let's go! Pretty Cure Dash Miracle! Coming together, friends and friends Finding new joy in a colorful world. Light and Darkness become good friends And celebrate the day with us! Everyone's here with me, it wonderful, the feeling in our hearts Hand to hand, a new adventure starts! Powerful and magical, the force in all of our hearts! Sparkling and shining with everyone The light in the night The rainbow in the sky! We are the butterflies of this day flying with the birds through this endless world! Glittering and sparkling the future in our eyes The power in our hands, connected by the star of light! Power; powerful! Super miracle Go! Come on! All together! A twinkle star along with thousand others A little flower in the blooming ocean A single leaf on the biggest tree on earth Never alone, always with friends! Always together! Sparkling and Shining, Glittering all the time! The future in your eyes, in my eyes! Sparkling! Lala! GoGo! Glittering and sparkling the future in our eyes The power in our hands, connected by the star of light! Let's go! Pretty Cure Dash Miracle! Shalala! Lala! Shala Sparkling! Lala! GoGo! Glittering Pretty Cure Let's go! DASH Miracle!! }} Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:FairySongs Category:Songs Category:Opening Songs Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Enchanted: Ashita no kibō! Category:Music